Truth
by wereleopard
Summary: Clark finds out some truths about Lex, his family and himself.  This is a follow on for Lex's Sacrifice
1. Chapter 1

Title: Truth

Author: Wereleopard58

Summary: Clark finds out some truths about Lex, his family and himself. This is a follow on for Lex's Sacrifice

Rating: FRAO

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Smallville or Batman

Chapter One

Clark doing his rounds as Superman let his mind wander. They always went back to one person Lex Luthor. It had been eight years since Clark had gone to see Lex in the hospital. Lex had always known about Clark's abilities but had never said anything not even after he was hurt.

Every night since then Lex had stared in all of his dreams, fantasies and nightmares. The fantasies even made him blush now as he thought about them. The nightmares had terror gripping his throat and ripping out his heart and the other were just of friendship and of love. Words whispered against his ear a promise of forever. A lifetime of love.

Lex had made huge differences in his life Clark had guessed that they were to do with his daughter Lillian. No one knew who the mother was or what happened to her but his now ten year old girl was Lex's everything. He had cleaned up LexCorp and stayed away from an illegal experimentation. Smallville was getting cleared on the Kryptonite.

Superman flew past the penthouse at least twice a night on his patrols and he always listened for Lex, Lillian or Lex's bodyguards Hope and Mercy. Lex was a prominent citizen, with everything that happened to him in Smallville Clark felt justified on checking to make sure Lex and his daughter were safe well that was what he told himself.

He'd never brought up Lex around his parents. They always seemed to get a strange look on their faces when he had tried to find out what happened during his amnesia. Clark still hadn't regained those memories. He had wanted to find out more after the hospital visit. Things didn't seem to fit together. Something was missing, something important. His parents weren't talking, neither were Chloe and Peter. Lex was avoiding it as well, Clark would have normally pushed but seeing the pain on the older man's face made Clark's heart ache with sympathy but he didn't know why?

Clark felt the pain rushing through his body. He collapsed hard to the ground in a heap. Veins turning a glowing green. Someone had meteor rock. The pain was getting worse, curled up in agony praying for someone to help him. There was a prick in his neck that he barely was aware off, then whoever had the rock moved away.

He had to go home to see his parents Clark was still feeling sick it should have gone almost immediately.

XXXXX

Lex had just put his daughter to bed when there was a telephone call.

Walking over he picked it up. "Yes." A frown marred his handsome features. "Send her up."

There was a soft tap on the door, opening it there stood Chloe Sullivan.

"Lex I need your help."

"What can I do for you Ms Sullivan?" Lex asked politely.

"Mr and Mrs Kent don't know I'm here." She said quickly.

Lex's heart felt as if it were going to stop beating. "What's wrong with Clark?" That is the only person in the Kent's life that would have Chloe running to him.

"He's dying." Tears fell from her eyes as she moved forward and wrapped her arms around Lex's waist and cried.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Daddy what's wrong?" Lillian mumbled as she walked out rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Lilly, Ms Sullivan needs some help from us." Lex went over and hugged her.

The little looked up at Chloe her eyes narrowing as she stared at the other woman.

Chloe started to fidget under the intense gaze. The colour of the eyes were not Lex's but the intensity was, very much so.

"It's to do with Clark isn't it?" Lilly asked.

"He needs our help." Lex said simply.

Lily sighed. "When are we going?"

Chloe looked between the two Luthor's her reporter instincts were jumping around with excitement. There was definitely something going on.

"I have to make a couple of phone calls and then we'll head to Smallville. You'd better warn Mr and Mrs Kent that I am coming."

Chloe nodded hugged Lex again and ran out of the door, it slamming closed behind her.

"You ok honey?" Lex asked his daughter.

"That's the question I should ask you. Didn't the doctors say you should stay inside? Your immune system is very low with all the chemo you've been through. I know he means a lot to you but you mean everything to me. I don't want to lose my dad for Clark Kent or Superman." Lilly answered truthfully.

"I can't let anything happen to him if I, if we could have done something about it."

"Ok but we take the limo and blankets for the drive." Lily folded her arms across her chest and pouted.

Lex's chest hurt with how much he loved her. "Deal."

XXXXX

Martha Kent stared down at her son. They had hated that Chloe went to Lex but he could possibly their only choice.

Jonathan was outside taking his temper out on chopping wood. He loathed the fact that he was unable to do anything to save his son and it was in the hands of a man that he had never liked or trusted.

There was a knock at the door Martha walked over and opened it

"Thank you for coming Lex." Martha said politely.

"I don't mean to be rude but can we come inside it's not a good thing of daddy's out in the cold too long." Lily whispering tightening her hand in Lex's.

Martha looked down and gasped in surprise apart from the hair colour and the complexion she looked very much like Clark did at that age and she would recognise those green eyes anywhere. Her eyes shot over too Lex's who stared back coolly.

"This is my daughter Lillian."

"Hello Lillian." Martha said with a smile.

"Hello Mrs Kent."

Martha moved out of the way so they could come in.

Jonathan walked in not long after them glaring at Lex as he did so. He stopped suddenly as soon as he saw Lillian.

"Lex I don't want you anywhere near my son." Jonathan said quickly.

"I understand that Mr Kent but you trust Batman don't you?" Lex replied calmly.

"Yes." Martha and Jonathan both said.

"He is sending some doctors he knows, he will also be at the castle while the tests are being done on Clark. The Dark Knight will make sure I don't do anything to endanger your son. Let's go honey."

"Yes Daddy." She replied glaring at the Kent's.

"A vehicle will be here to collect Clark with a doctor and Batman inside. Hopefully our paths will not pass again. My only wish is to help him." Lex and Lilly left before anyone could say anything to them.

XXXXX

Bruce walked into Lex's bedroom and sat by him.

Lex turned to look at him and smiled. "Thank you for coming Bruce."

"You're my friend Lex, my oldest and closest. We could be more if you give us a chance."

"Bruce…"

"I know it's Clark and it always will be for you won't it?"

"I think so. So are the results ready yet?"

"Let's go and check." Bruce said with a grin pulling Lex to his feet.

XXXXX

Jonathan and Martha stood watching their son as Bruce and Lex walked in.

Lex stiffened at the way they look at him. The gentle touch of Bruce's hand on the centre of his back relaxed him.

The doctor came in a clipboard with notes in his hand.

"He needs a blood transfusion." The doctor said simply.

Martha turned to Jonathan and cried.

"There has to be something else."

Lex turned away and walked to his daughter's room.

XXXXX

"What's wrong daddy?" She asked holding him tightly. Lily could hear the wheezing in his chest.

"Clark needs help?" Lex whispered tears falling from his eyes.

"What kind of help?" She asked seriously.

"The kind that only you can give sweetheart."

"Why me?"

"He needs a blood transfusion; we need to find a blood match." Lex whispered. "Your other father needs your blood."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Lilly looked at her dad she knew how he felt about Clark. "Ok daddy I'll do it for you."

"Thank you sweetheart." Lex bent down to hug his daughter tightly.

Together they headed out and walked hand in hand. Lex paused for a moment and coughed loudly that echoed through his chest. Lilly stopped and stared at him. "You're ill, you can't be ill."

Lex smiled. "I'd be ok."

XXXXX

Jonathan and Martha walked into the room Clark occupied trying to prepare themselves to say goodbye to Clark. They couldn't figure anyway to save Clark.

Jonathan took a step forward in anger at the doctors that had small amounts of Kryptonite near their son.

"What they hell do you think you're doing?" Jonathan grabbed Lex by the neck and slammed him against the wall.

"Let my daddy go!" Lilly called out.

Jonathan turned around to see the little girl laying in a bed next to Clark. He had been to focused on his son to notice her. There were tubes going from her arm.

"What's going on?" Jonathan demanded.

"Let him go and I'll explain." Bruce said as he walked in and towards Jonathan.

Jonathan let him go and Lex dropped to the ground choking.

Bruce walked over and helped Lex up and moved him over to a chair.

"Lilly is mine and Clark's child. She is given him a transfusion to save his life." Lex said quietly and breathing deeply.

"You kept our granddaughter away from us?" Jonathan shouted.

Lex opened and closed his mouth and the tried to speak again. "Really so how exactly were you going to tell Clark that we had a child together. I mean without telling him about our relationship. I've protected Clark even after all this time, I've left him alone. I've changed my life but it doesn't matter." He stood up his head spinning as he did so. Bruce was there holding him.

"Let's get you lying down Lex." Bruce looked at Lilly and smiled. "I'll be back down in a minute and take you up when your finished."

Lilly watched as Bruce practically carried Lex out. As soon as the door closed Jonathan and Martha walked over to her smiling.

"Hi we're you grandparents." Martha said as she looked down at the beautiful little girl.

"No you're not." Lilly said simply.

"What has Lex been saying about us?" Jonathan mumbled.

"Nothing Daddy has said great things about you. He couldn't figure a way of letting you know without Clark finding out that you had lied to him. I'm the one that doesn't want to see you I've seen the way you look at him and you talk to him. I love my daddy and he's a good man you're just biased." Lilly looked over at Clark, "And because he still loves Clark it might have killed him."

"What do you mean?" Martha asked reaching out for her. Lilly pulled away.

Martha and Jonathan walked out of the door and into Bruce Wayne.

"Mr Wayne what's going on?" Martha asked.

"Lex has cancer" Bruce said simply.

"Oh no." Martha covered her mouth with her hand.

"What happens to Lilly?" Jonathan asked.

Bruce's eyes narrowed. "If anything happens to Lex I'll become her guardian."

"We won't allow it." Jonathan said he'd just found out that he had a granddaughter.

"What exactly do you think you can do? You've always had the wrong idea about Lex and because of that you have driven away your granddaughter. I was glad when you split Clark and Lex up I thought maybe I could have a chance but he loves Clark unconditional."

"Why did she say that loving Clark might kill him?"

"Lex's immune system is low. A illness could kill him."

"So him coming down and bringing Lilly to Clark could kill him." Martha said her voice choking up and tears in her eyes.

XXXXX

Clark opened his eyes and looked around his eyes landed on the little girl laying on another bed tubes coming out of her arms.

Lilly turned and looked at him.

"You're Lex's daughter, what are you doing here?" Clark mumbled.

"Daddy wanted me to save your life." She said simply staring at him.

"How can you do that?" Clark asked his mind still fuzzy.

"I'm your daughter." Lilly replied there was no way that anyone could lie there way out of this. She wanted to get her dad and leave here.

Martha, Jonathan and Bruce walked in just as Clark spoke.

"You're my what?" Clark's eyes wide with shock.

"Your daughter." The doctor came over and pulled the tubes out of her arms.

Bruce walked over and picked her up.

"Uncle Bruce take me to daddy." She whispered wrapping her arms around his neck.

Clark watched as they left and then turned back to his parents.

"What does she mean she's my daughter." He asked them.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Martha and Jonathan glanced at each. Clark watched them, it was obvious that Lilly was his daughter and something had happened between him and Lex during his amnesia.

"I'm sorry Clark but we didn't know what to do?" Jonathan muttered looking down at his dusty boots.

"You didn't know what to do about what?" Clark asked his eyes narrowing in anger.

"When you came back with no memory you acted as if Lex was the enemy we couldn't think of a way to tell you and we thought maybe it was best this way." Martha tried to explain feeling guilty on what Clark had missed out on. His daughter growing up and someone who loved him unconditionally and Lex had lost out in having help while going though difficult times.

"I need to see Lex." Clark said climbing out of bed and pulling the tubes out of his arms. The green meteor rock making him feel sick but he needed to know the truth and maybe the dreams he'd been having weren't fantasies maybe they were memories.

Jonathan rushed over and shut the lead lid blocking the effects of the Kryptonite deep within.

"Clark," Jonathan paused for a moment until Clark looked back at him. "He may not forgive you. He may love you that doesn't mean he is ever going to forget."

"I have to see him." Clark mumbled as he rushed out of the door.

XXXXX

"They all know now daddy." Lilly whispered as she curled into her father's arms.

"Well once I have a little more energy we can go back home." Lex said kissing her head.

Bruce watched over them, he always would. If only Lex would let him in. He knew they would be good for each other. He could keep them both safe.

The dark knight walked over and kissed Lex on the head just as the door swung open and hit the wall.

Clark froze as he looked at the scene. Anger and jealousy spilled out of him like lava from a volcano.

Lex looked over at the man he loved knowing that it was time for them to talk. "Bruce, could you take Lilly to her room and then tuck her in?" He smiled at his daughter; he recognised that look and his little girl didn't want to leave them. "Please sweetheart."

She finally nodded and climbed off the bed and stopped beside Clark looking up at him. "Don't upset him."

Bruce followed her slowly. The two superheroes staring at each other just for a moment. Bruce turned to look at Lex and gave him a small smile.

When the door closed Clark turned back to Lex and walked towards him.

"She's my daughter." The words were choked out.

"No Clark she's my daughter. She doesn't know you."

"Lex I didn't know, no one told me." Clark shoulders hunched over making him look like the teenager that Lex had first met.

"When you had amnesia and you were told all those stories about me did you ever once stop to think maybe Lex is innocent." Lex looked into Clark's face and he could tell by the redness that it never had occurred to the younger man.

"Lex I want to be with you." Clark stuttered.

"No you don't you only think you do now because what you've been told. Until those memories come back I don't think you'll ever truly know how you feel about me. I'll always wonder if it was just guilt. I can't live like that not for me and definitely not for my daughter."

"Our daughter Lex, she's mine as well." Clark shouted. He was ashamed, angry and most of all wanted desperately to climb onto that bed and kiss Lex, to touch him.

Clark's hands felt sweaty as he imagined touching that smooth pale skin. He could feel himself becoming hard at the thought of all the things he could do and what he had once done. He desperately wanted to those memories.

"Clark she doesn't know you and I don't have the energy to do this, not now. I need to rest and get back home. This drafty castle isn't good for me."

Clark frowned he moved across and sat on the bed. He reached out and stroked Lex's face. He could feel Lex lean into his touch. "What's wrong with you Lex?"

"I had cancer, my immune system is low a cold could possibly kill me."

Clark opened and closed his mouth and tried to talk again. "Why did you come here then?"

Lex smiled sadly. "For you Clark, I couldn't live with myself if you died and I could have helped. I love you and I always will."

Clark could see Lex's eyes becoming heavy. "What about Bruce?" He forced the words out.

"It's always been you." He mumbled as he fell asleep.

Clark smiled and leaned forwards kissing him softly on the lips he was going to win Lex back and get to know his daughter memories or no memories. He wasn't going to lose them, he couldn't.

Lex and Lilly were not going to know what was about to hit them.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Lily awoke and stretched. Looking around the room, seeing that she was alone and then it hit what had happened. A frown now marring her pretty face, she clambered out of bed and went in search for her daddy. If he wasn't feeling well he would still be in bed.

After everything that had happened she was going to check their first. The first person she bumped into was Uncle Bruce; she did love him truly and dearly. There was darkness about him that she could sense. She guessed that was he and her daddy never got involved. Well that and Clark Kent.

The Kent's were the next people she bumped into. It seemed they were looking for Clark and her. She stepped closer to Uncle Bruce as they moved towards her as to give her a hug. She didn't know them.

Bruce looked down at Lily and smiled as he opened the bedroom door. The smile disappeared suddenly. He got feel the anger build up at the image in front of him. Lex Luthor wrapped up in the arms of Clark Kent but the thing that hurt most of all was the peaceful look Lex had on his face. That look was only used when he was with his daughter.

Jonathan and Martha could help staring at their son. There was nothing they could say or do not at the moment anyway. Even after this Clark may not let them talk about Lex. What right did they have anyway? In trying to protect their son they may have lost him the man he truly loves and his daughter, their grand-daughter. Looking at the two of them Martha couldn't help but smile maybe Clark had a chance, a small chance to win Lex back.

Lily had never seen her dad look like this. This was how it should always be. She didn't like to give in but if giving Clark a chance made her dad happy then that is what she would do. She wouldn't let him all the way in until he proved that he wasn't just using them. No matter what happened her and her daddy where an unbreakable team, there was nothing that came in-between them.

Carefully as she could she climbed onto the bed next to her dad. This meant she was lying on Clark. Looking up she saw Clark's green eyes staring down watching her carefully.

"I'm giving you a small chance." Lily whispered sounding so much older than her years. "Prove to us that you want to be with us. I won't let you break my daddy's heart again."

"I promise Lily. A chance is all that I am asking for, no matter the size." Clark kissed her head and wrapped his arm around her waist holding his family close to him. The Kryptonian had never felt this happy before. Sighing he closed his eyes and drifted off utterly at peace with the world around him.

Bruce stared at that image; it was now burned into his brain. It should be him lying there with Lex and Lily. He'd made a mistake once again and lost Lex when they were younger. He would do anything to win him back and Bruce meant anything.

Jonathan and Martha weren't sure how to feel but they realised they had to make the effort or they would lose their son. That was something they had no doubt about. They were going to have to find someway of trying to win back Lex and Lily. The Kent's knew how much Lex had always wanted to be part of their family. It was their grand-daughter that was going to be the hard sell. She had the stubbornness of both parents.

Martha glanced over and saw Bruce's face. She could see problems arising. It was obvious that he considered Lex and Lily as his. He was not happy with Clark walking back into their lives and trying to become part of the family.

Slowly Bruce left, Martha was not going to leave him alone staring at them. That would be just too creepy. No one noticed Lex snuggle closer to Clark and Lily. A smile appeared on Clark's face. Things may work out after all

XXXXX

Lex had to get back to his hospital clean aired penthouse. They had been taking too many risks with his health as it was.

"Lex I could wrap you in my cape and fly you back. It would be a lot quicker." Clark offered he couldn't lose Lex not now. He was planning on talking to the AI to see if it could do anything to help Lex, if something happened.

Lily didn't want to stay here by herself. Bruce and the Kent's seemed like they were fighting to get her attention and she didn't like it. Lex looked down and recognised the look on her face.

"Honey, would you like to go first and start to get things ready for me?" Lex asked.

Lily smiled brightly looking so much like Clark at the moment, it made his chest ache. "If Clark doesn't mind?"

"Of course I don't." One day he hoped that she would see him as another father. That together they would be a family.

Bruce growled quietly. Clark's super hearing picked it up and he turned to look at his superhero friend. The prince of Gotham may want Lex and Lily but they weren't available to anyone but him.

Lex had always hoped that Bruce had got over his feelings for him. Even as batman he obsessed over things and at the moment it was him and his daughter.

"Ready." Lily walked over to Clark wrapped up in her coat.

Clark smiled as he bent down as he picked her up. "Keep your face as close to my body as you can. If at anytime you want me to land let me know." Clark explained he didn't want her to get scared. He couldn't help the lump that jumped into his throat as he felt her tiny arms wrap around his neck. They looked at each other nose to nose. Clark raised an arm and took off.

Lex couldn't help but smile, it slowly vanished as he felt Bruce coming over to him. He knew what was coming.

"Lex do you think this is a good idea?" Bruce asked.

Lex turned to him; some times people could be so predictable. "Bruce, Clark is her father. I am giving them a chance to get to know each other. If she gets any of his abilities who do you think will be the best one to teach her?" He explained patiently.

"What about you?"

Martha and Jonathan watched the conversation with interest.

"I love Clark, I always will but at the moment I can't trust him with my heart. Not again." Lex said simply. He then turned to the Kent's. "Mr and Mrs Kent you are, of course, welcome to come and visit your grand-daughter anytime you want." Even though they hated him, they would still be good to have in Lily's life. "Maybe one day you'll be close enough with her that she can come to Smallville to visit. Just so that you understand at the moment if anything happens to me Bruce is still her guardian. I have to be shown that neither you nor Clark is going to unintentionally say anything that could hurt my daughter if it could have been avoided."

"We understand Lex and we hope that Clark, Martha and I can be trusted to be part of the family." Jonathan said.

"I hope so Mr Kent, the two of you are good people and it would be good for Lily to have you in her life."

"Lex, I think it was time we stopped the Mr and Mrs Kent. It's Jonathan and Martha." He said gruffly.

"Of course, Jonathan. Once we know about my health. I'll give you a call and we can arrange a time for you to come and visit. I have to be careful with germs at the moment. I've risked a lot coming here. I am guessing with Clark that's not going to be a problem."

Just then Clark arrived back and held out his arms to Lex.

"Ready?" Clark asked.

"Yes." Lex turned to Bruce. "We'll talk soon."

"Yes we will." Bruce mumbled. He was going to do everything he could to win back Lex and Lily. Before he had took his time hoping that it would turn into something in its own time. Now Clark Kent was in the picture. Now there was competition. Bruce Wayne did not like to lose.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Lois watched as Clark walked into the news room. Something was different about him. Actually it was more about the way he acted towards her or not as the case maybe. She knew that he had a crush on her it was cute but slowly for months now he had been pulling away but the last week something had changed. He was so very happy but he barely looked at her apart from when it concerned work. All they had now was a working relationship and she hated it. That was when it had struck her, she was jealous that he may have met someone else. Lois didn't like that idea on little bit.

"Oh my god, I have feelings for Smallville." She whispered to herself, voice full of horror.

Somehow she was going to have to win Clark back. They could have something good; something great she was sure of it. All she needed to was show Clark this.

XXXXX

Clark was glad that Lex and Lily let them into their lives but they still kept him at a distance. It had only been a week and Lex's health had not been 100%. No matter how long it took Clark would not give up.

XXXXX

Lily watched her dad carefully. It had been a week and Clark had come to visit everyday sometimes more. She knew that daddy did want them to get on but she wasn't sure. In a way she felt uncomfortable with him. She wasn't sure why but it was something that she would need to try and get past it.

"So." Lily said as she climbed onto the sofa next to Clark. "I've heard daddy's version of how you met, what's yours?"

Clark's smile would have eclipsed the sun. This was the first time Lily had asked anything personal.

XXXXX

Lex smiled as he watched them through the crack in the door. Every time he looked his heart ached he couldn't, no he wouldn't give it away that easy. The other problem was Bruce. There had been no romantic overtures and Lex knew Bruce too well. He was going to end up in the middle of two superheroes trying to win his heart. That very thought made his head hurt. Lex wasn't going to deal with that until he actually had to.

XXXXX

Lois checked her make-up, hair and dress and headed to Clark's apartment.

XXXXX

Bruce smiled at the small package in his hands and headed towards Lex's apartment.

XXXXX

Martha and Jonathan put the picture of Lily and Lex on their wall when there was a knock at the door.

"Lana?" Martha said surprised.

"Is Clark here?" She asked hopefully.

"Sorry he's back in Metropolis." Jonathan said turning to look at his wife this could not be a good thing. There had been rumours around town that Lana had been voicing how much she missed Clark.

Martha knew that they were going to have to warn Clark about this.

XXXXX

Lily grinned up at Clark as she listened to him tell how they met and how he loved Lana from afar. It went from one story to another and the time just flew by. Then it got to the time of Clark's amnesia, the time the two of them had been together. Clark looked down tears in his eyes. These were the memories he wanted back so desperately. Wanting to know what it was like to kiss, to touch and to be with Lex.

"Don't cry." Lily whispered kissing him on the cheek.

"Here." Lex said holding out a picture of the two of them kissing. Clark took it with shaking fingers.

"I wish I remembered Lex." Clark felt lost and very young. Lily cuddled into one side of him and Lex the other when the door went.

Anna saw them and smiled as she opened the door.

Lex, Clark and Lily looked up as Bruce walked in.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Bruce's face fell as he saw them. Was Clark Kent here all of the time?

"Lex can I talk to you, privately?" Bruce asked his face expressionless, voice neutral.

Lex frowned there was something different about Bruce he had never acted this way in front of Lily before.

"Bruce, I have company. Would you like to join us?" Lex asked as he stood and walked over to his old friend.

Bruce pulled Lex into his arms and kissed him, savouring the taste that was his friend. Clark opened and closed his mouth. His hands clenching. Lily turned to him and lay an hand on his arm smiling. Clark relaxed and smiled back.

Lex pulled away. "Bruce what the hell do you think you are doing?"

"I can't watch HIM break your heart again. I can make you happy, you and Lily." Bruce ran a hand across Lex's face.

Lex took a step back. "I think you'd better go Bruce. Come back when you have control of yourself."

Bruce turned and with one glance at Clark and Lily turned and walked out of the door.

"Lex?" Clark asked.

"Don't worry about it Clark. Bruce has never acted like that before. He'll be back to his normal self soon." Lex grinned and moved to sit beside them again.

XXXXX

"You and Lily are mine Lex." Bruce muttered. "After everything I have done he can't have you."

XXXXX

Clark was sitting at the farm with his parents showing them pictures of Lily growing up.

"Clark about Lex." Jonathan started.

"Don't dad." Clark warned.

Jonathan raised his hand. "No Clark listen."

"Ok." Clark watched his dad just waiting and reading to head outside if he started.

"We were wondering if Lex would mind if we visited. I know he said we could call but I didn't want to push my luck." Jonathan asked.

Clark could see how much his dad hated this but he was trying which meant a lot. "Give him a call. It'll mean a lot to him."

"Thanks son we'll do that." Jonathan didn't know what to think but all that mattered was his son's feelings.

There was a knock at the door, all three Kent's looked up and there stood Lana.

"Hi Clark, you haven't been around much lately." Lana walked it brushing her hair off her face.

"No I've been spending a lot of time in Metropolis." Clark stood up and took his glass to the sink.

"Well I was thinking that you could visit more often and we could spend time together, or I could come to Metropolis, as more than friends. It's been a long time"

Clark looked at his parents and then back at Lana. "We'll I'm flattered but I'm sort of involved with someone."

"Who?" Lana automatically demanded.

Martha moved forward. "Who Clark is seeing is his business Lana. Clark and Jonathan have work to do."

"Oh I'll keep you company for a bit." Lana grinned and then headed outside.

Clark sighed and followed her out with Jonathan right behind him.

Martha went over and picked up the phone.

XXXXX

"Lily, Clark and his parents are coming to visit. Please try and get to know them." Lex smiled at his daughter.

She was really starting to like Clark. "I'll try daddy." Lily went over and hugged him.

XXXXX

Martha walked out and smiled as she watched Jonathan and Clark trying to get rid of Lana.

"Jonathan, Clark can you please get washed up. We have to get going, we have plans." Martha waited for them to look at her. "I made that phone call."

Clark realised what she meant straight away and ran over hugging her both her parents and Lex were trying to get this too work.

XXXXX

Bruce held a small vial in his hand. This was going to help bring back Clark's memories. If what had happened wasn't going to force Lex away from Clark then maybe if the young superhero remembered he would leave.

He was the one that took away the memories to win Lex in the first place.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Bruce knew what he had to do. Last time the side effects were unexpected, the loss of memory hadn't been his plan but when Clark left Lex he had hoped that the man he loved would turn to him. It never happened. He hoped that this time they would bring back Clark's memory and that the Kryptonian would not be able to deal with it and leave.

This could be the chance of pulling the two men apart. He didn't want to hurt Lex, he just wanted Lex to be his. So the three of them could be a family.

XXXXX

"Clark." Lois called out as she saw him head towards the lift.

Clark groaned and rolled his eyes, he had really hoped to escape before she noticed him. Lately Lois had been all over him and asking him out. Before the thing with Lex he would have been thrilled . Now all he wanted was a certain bald billionaire and their daughter.

"Hi Lois." Clark said politely, too politely.

Lois narrowed her eyes in suspicion. She hated when he used that voice. When his smile never reached his eyes.

"I just wondered if you wanted to go and do something now, together I mean." Lois reached over and stoked his bicep.

The lift dinged open and Clark stepped into it. Turning around he reached over and pressed the button.

"Sorry I have plans." Clark explained hoping the doors would close before she jumped in.

"So where are you going?" Lois asked.

"To see a friend." He muttered not even looking at her.

Lois glared at the closing door. She was not going to let things end like this. Clark had wanted her for a while and she would win him back.

XXXXX

Clark stared down at his cell in confusion.

"Why does Bruce want to see me?" He mumbled. Clark pressed speed dial. "Hi Lex, I'm going to be a little late Bruce wants to see me. No I have no idea what it's about. I'll be as quick as I can." With that he placed it in his pocket and rushed of to see Bruce.

XXXXX

Lex continued to stare at his cell for a moment longer. He didn't like the idea that Bruce wanted to see Clark. Something was very wrong here. If Bruce did anything to hurt his love, Lex would make sure that he would pay for it.

XXXXX

Clark collapsed in pain as his veins turned green. He couldn't believe that Bruce would do this to him. The lead box closed shut leaving. Before Clark could take another breath red rocks dropped on him from above. The veins turned red in his arms, his eyes turned the same colour just for a moment and then he smirked.

"Ahh Bruce, you not man enough for Lex? No matter what I do and what you do he will never be yours. You may have known him first but you never managed to take his heart. Me and Lexy are going places. He'll do what I want so will the kid. The three of us will rule."

Just then more boxes of green kryptonite opened and Clark collapsed to the ground. The door opened and a pair of dark shoes appeared at Clark's head. He looked up and laughed. Bruce bent down and started to clean up the red rocks.

"You have to remember what you did to him."

XXXXX

Martha and Jonathan stood outside when a flash went past them and into the barn. They turned and looked at each other. Slowly they made their way in and climbed the stairs to see Clark huddled on the ground crying.

They both rushed to his side.

"What is it?" Martha asked. "Has something happened to Lex?"

Clark looked up at her, sadness darkening his usual bright green eyes. She looked over at Jonathan who nodded and left.

Once he was in the house he picked up the phone and dialled. "Lex, it's Jonathan."

XXXXX

Lex and Lilly pulled up outside the Kent house. Martha and Jonathan stood waiting for them.

"We can't get him to talk to us." Martha whispered.

"I'll see what I can do. Lilly stay here ok." Lex hugged his daughter but before he could talk to Clark privately their he was standing there.

"Lex how can you stand to be near me?" Clark asked his voice so quiet it could barely be heard.

"What happened Clark? What did Bruce do?" Lex asked.

"I went and there was green kryptonite. It was to get me into the room so he could use red kryptonite."

"What?" Lex looked at Martha and Jonathan in confusion.

"I remember everything Lex. I remember our life together."

Lex smiled. "You do," it quickly disappeared as it also meant what else he remembered. "Clark." Lex took a step forward but Clark held out his hand to stop him.

"I was so happy with you then I ruined it all." Clark sat down on the step and sobbed. "I attacked you, I forced myself on you. How can you even bare for me to touch you?" With that Clark disappeared.

Martha, Jonathan and Lilly all turned to look at Lex.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the short chapter but you know I do love a good cliffhanger. I have started to write the next so not to worry it might even be posted later tonight lol.

Chapter Nine

"Daddy?" Lily asked staring up at him.

Lex stood staring for just a moment trying to figure things out. How had Clark managed to get his memories back.

"Damn you Bruce." Lex muttered as he turned to the Kent's. "Can you please keep an eye on Lily for me?"

"Of course Lex," Martha replied. "What's going on?"

"I am going to find that out." Lex turned and climbed into his car.

The Kent's and Lily watched as the car sped of down the driveway.

"Uncle Bruce has done something hasn't he?" Lily asked and watched as her grandparents nodded. "I'm worried."

"About what honey?" Jonathan asked as he knelt down so they were eye level.

"Daddy," she paused for moment. "He loves daddy a lot and whenever Uncle Bruce was afraid that someone would steal him he would have a talk with them and they never talked to us again. What if he did something to Clark? I'm afraid what daddy might say and then what would Uncle Bruce do? At times he frightens me." She held on tightly as Jonathan pulled her into a hug.

XXXXX

Clark sat in the middle of a corn field once he had stopped his legs had just given way.

"Oh my god Lex." He sobbed, every detail now running through his mind as if it were a film. Now he understood why it had been blacked out. Everything he had done to Lex, how could he ever be forgiven? Could Lex ever let him near? Let Clark touch him? Was that why he had been kept at a distance all this time?

XXXXX

Lex stormed into the hotel Bruce was staying at. "What the hell did you do?"

Bruce frowned. This was not the way it was supposed to go. He wasn't expecting Lex so soon.

"What do you mean Lex?" Bruce smiled as he walked forwards holding out his hand.

Lex took a step back, his blue eyes like ice. "Do you really think that I would end up with you just because of what happened with Clark? I know what happens when he is on red kryptonite, when someone gives him that it is a form a rape. They are taking away his control." Lex started to pace, taking a deep breath. "Did you honestly think I would put it together? Or that once I did I would forgive you for making it happen?" 

Bruce grabbed Lex and pulled him into his arms. "I have waited years for you, I scared all the others away with a couple of words. They didn't love you and I know you didn't love them that is why you let them go. When is it my turn? When will you give me my chance?" He demanded.

Lex struggled to try and get away but Bruce's grip was tight, it was unbreakable. "You can't force someone to love you."

Bruce moved one arm quickly and wrapped it around Lex's waist the other went to hold the back of his bald head slowly bringing it forward. "Just give me a chance, I'll show you how good we are together. Once you see that you'll forgive me for everything I did, what I'm about to do just like you did Clark. You let him back into your life."

Lex struggled harder somehow Bruce had got it into his head that after they had sex everything would be different that they would be together. He couldn't believe it his oldest friend was rationalising raping him.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Lily couldn't wait any longer she had make sure her daddy was ok. "Clark." She shouted at the top of her lungs and within an instant he was kneeling in front of her looking concerned.

"What is it sweetheart?" Clark's voice was gentle, so he wouldn't spook her.

"Daddy's gone to confront Uncle Bruce about what has happened and I'm afraid that he's going to hurt daddy." Tears fell from her eyes.

Clark pulled her into his arms and hugged her. "I won't let anything happen to him I promise." He stood and looked at his parents. "I'll be back soon with Lex." His eyes flashed red and then he was gone.

"Be careful." Martha whispered. "Bring him home safely."

Jonathan bent down and picked Lily up carrying her into the house.

XXXXX

Bruce pulled Lex into a brutal kiss, the man he loved struggling in his arms. If this was the only way to show Lex he loved him, just like Clark then that was what he would do.

XXXXX

Clark stopped and listened he needed to know where Lex was, he had begun to be able to automatically zero in on his and Lily's voices just like had his parents and his closest friends so he would hear them first if they were in trouble.

XXXXX

Lex pushed Bruce away. "What the fuck do you think you are doing Bruce?"

"I want you, I love you. You forgave Clark, this has to be the only way I can show you how I feel. You don't seem to understand otherwise." Bruce's had slipped down and cupped Lex's ass.

Lex continued to struggle but Bruce's grip was too strong.

"I understand how you feel. I just don't feel that way about you." Lex hoped he could get through to him.

"You will in time."

Lex closed his eyes and waited, hoping to find a moment to strike. Suddenly he was on the floor and there strangling Bruce was Clark. He stood quickly and rushed over to the young man.

"He was going to hurt you Lex." Clark's voice was cold, his eyes were red.

"Just like you did, are you afraid he will want me afterwards?" Bruce choked the words out.

"Clark let him go. What happened last time was Bruce's fault. He was the one that gave you red kryptonite." Lex explained.

"Even more reason for him to die."

"No Clark, if you do that he will win. Let him go and together we will go home to our daughter. That is the only way we will win. Please Clark." Lex held out his hand.

Clark squeezed a little tighter, one last glare and he dropped Bruce turning to take Lex's hand.

"We'll be a family?" Clark asked looking through his lashes, reminding Lex of the teenager he had met many years ago.

"Yes, we will be a family." Lex was suddenly stopped by a tugging on his hand. Turning Clark pulled Lex into his arms. Wrapping one arm around a trim waste and the other gentler stroked Lex's cheek. It had been a long time since Clark had kissed him. It was soft and gentle. A promise of what to come. Lex drowned in that kiss and couldn't have been happier.

The End

N/B There will be a sequel with them trying to be a family. Will Bruce stay away? What problems will happen on superhero business and of course we still have Lana and Lois after Clark.

I could end it here if you wanted though.


End file.
